DRAGON FIRE (Thranduil FF)
by ronnieRed
Summary: In the Home of Elrond of Rivendell, there is a warrior known for her skill and grace in combat and by the rare color of her eyes. Mantheniel, who had also been called "flame of the dragon" had spent her life training to become a warrior to protect the people she loved.
1. Prologue

Ash falls down on the village like snow. A graveyard now lays where the humble city of Calaer once stood. A group of elves come to scavenge what they can, seeing as to there was nothing more they could do. One of the company is the Lord of Rivendell. 

Elrond could do nothing but mourn for his kin that were unaware of the dragon's sudden wrath. He watches as the city that stood beautifully by the sea was now reduced to ashes and bones. Why had he not foreseen such destruction? When he could not take anymore, he signals his men to retreat back to Rivendell, there was nothing more they could do. 

"Lord Elrond! Tiro! (Look!)" His captain, Ellithior, calls. Lord Elrond watches as Ellithior makes his way to the far end corner of the city when his eyes land on what Ellithior had found. Her hair burned in the color of dragon fire. She was probably just 30 years of age gifted with the elves fair skin and bore the strangest color of eyes he had seen. She had just crawled out of her hiding place underground. In her hand she had grasped a dagger of pure silver that glinted beneath the sun, a blade that was without a doubt made by elves. 

Lord Elrond watches Ellithior get off his horse, leaving his weapons behind to show the young elleth he meant no harm. The young elleth watches Ellithior for a moment before bringing her own weapon down, her hair flowing wildly with the wind. Lord Elrond thought it was time to approach the young elleth as well, careful not to scare her. When he was at a meters distance the little elleth falls down as Ellithior moves fast to catch her before falling on the ground. Lord Elrond moves quickly, getting off his own horse and walking towards the girl now unconscious in Ellithior's arms. 

"What do we do, my lord?" Ellithior asks, his dark eyes filled with worry for the only survivor of such destruction. Lord Elrond kneels down and places a hand on the elleth's forehead, noticing the burns that had covered most of the right part of her body. The rest of their company merely watched with both worry and curiosity. 

"We take her back to Rivendell, there she can properly heal." Was Lord Elrond's order as he pulls his hands away. 

"What has happened to her?" Ellithior asks as he takes charge of the elleth and carries her back with him to his horse, walking side by side with Elrond. 

"She has been gripped by fear, her mind is being swallowed by the darkness." 

"She is too young to have witnessed such a horrible thing." He pulls himself up his horse as Ellithior rides his own, the little elleth carefully placed in front of him. 

"Will she be okay in Rivendell, my lord?" 

"Such memories are not one can easily overcome, Ellithior." Lord Elrond could not ignore the concern his captain had for the strange elf, he had always known that Ellithior and his wife had wanted a daughter, but could never conceive one. 

"She will be happy in Rivendell, that much I can guarantee you, Mellon nin (My friend)." He reassures him, Ellithior nods his head, securing the little elleth with him before they ride back to Rivendell.


	2. I- Rivendell

A pair of eyes watch the silent Kingdom of Rivendell. Night was upon it and its people. Nothing but the calming flow of the waterfalls and crackling fires from the lamps and campfires could be heard. 

The eyes scan the scene before it, taking in the cold air. The owner of the eyes stay atop the highest peak of the walls that protected the city. A silent hooded figure, watching over. A sharp crack was heard as the hooded figure snapped back, a bow and arrow at the ready aiming at what appears to be another elf with a bow and arrow. The hooded figure puts down its weapon first, bowing at the other apologetically. 

"Lord Legolas, forgive my actions. I had not sensed your presence." The voice was a woman's. Legolas eyes the figure strangely as it pulls its hood off revealing eyes of strange color. 

"Dragon fire..." Was all Legolas had spoken out for the woman in front of him nods her head, bowing once again to the prince of Mirkwood. 

"Lord Elrond is expecting you, my Lord." The woman exclaims, her eyes glowing beneath the moon making it seem like it was caught on fire. 

"Yes." He says with a short bow, the woman then proceeds to keep all of her weapons and walk to the direction of Rivendell's main entrance with the young prince following her. Legolas still had not quite understood who was walking in front of him. 

He did not know her and this was the first time in his life he had ever laid eyes on the woman known as "flame of the dragon". It must be her eyes, for anyone who came across it would surely not mistaken her for anyone else. 

Two servant elves greet them at the door, opening it before them. The woman moves to the side gesturing Legolas to go in first. When they arrive at the great hall, Elrond greets the young prince with a warm welcome and a hug. 

"Welcome Legolas." He says, opening his hands wide. 

"Did my father tell you I was coming?" Was the prince's reply. Watching Lord Elrond warily. 

"Yes and no." Was the foreseers answer. A small glint of a smile visible on the corners of his lips. 

"So you know of my reason to come here so sudden?" He asks the dark haired elf while glancing at the woman who had been standing silent in the far corner of the room since they came in. Of course, this does not escape Lord Elrond's sight. 

"Do not worry about Mantheniel, Legolas. She will not do you harm." The dark haired elf walks over to the flaming haired maiden's side who has remained in a stand still position since they arrived. Mantheniel could not stop a smile from her lips escaping, she was always surprised how her reputation seems to precede her. 

"Ah. I am not worried about that. Just _curious_." The prince eyes Mantheniel who allowed herself to be observed by the young prince of Mirkwood. 

"Tell me, Rivendell is such a big place and yet you only have a single guard watching the entrance?" The question comes out sounding more like a worried accusation than a question. 

Lord Elrond proceeds to pour some sort of drink in three goblets, offering one to Legolas who stares at the goblet and its contents before staring back at Elrond, awaiting an answer. 

Mantheniel is offered the third cup which she gladly takes without question. 

"Mantheniel is one of the best soldier Rivendell has, Lord Legolas. Not meaning to boast but, I believe you have heard of her?" He asks the bright haired elf who had taken a sip of the drink he was offered. 

"Yes. Everyone knows of her and her _eyes_." 

Lord Elrond nods in agreement. 

"Then you must know why she is the only one guarding the entrance?" 

"But what if an attack came?" 

"She will warn the others, with a horn." Lord Elrond gestures to Mantheniel who produces one out of her coat revealing a small horn made of silver and Iron. 

"Ah." Was the only thing that comes out the prince's mouth he should know well enough that Elrond was truly someone who had intelligence and his actions should never be questioned. 

"So about your visit." Elrond continues, as Mantheniel continued to observe the young prince from her corner of the hall. 

"Yes. I am here to see Aragorn-" Legolas explains but was cut off by a raise of Elrond's hand. 

"You mustn't rush things, Legolas." Elrond says, placing his now empty goblet back on the table. 

"But my father-" 

"Yes, I am very aware of what your father has told you." Elrond says cutting the prince off once again, Mantheniel observes with interest. Watching as Lord Elrond continues to banter with the Prince. She has only heard stories of the woodland realm, from Lord Elrond, books and stories told to her by Turwaithiel. So this was the young prince Turwaithiel has talked graciously about. Still she could not find the reason why Turwaithiel would think so highly of him. 

"There is, however, another reason why he sent you here." Elrond continues and stays silent for a while. The whole place was swallowed in silence. It was already past midnight, the whole kingdom must be asleep. Mantheniel's thoughts travel to a certain dark haired elf who was probably still awake at this time, reading a book. 

"And what, may I ask, is the other reason?" The prince asks, placing his now empty goblet on the table whereas Mantheniel had rarely taken a sip from hers. 

"Your heart." Was Elrond's only reply letting Mantheniel have more questions than she had answers, she watches as the prince expression changes from sorrow to the one he had since he came here- an expression void of all emotions. 

"A room has been prepared for you. Mantheniel will take you there." Elrond calls out to them as he walks towards two grand doors that served as an entrance to his chambers. 

"We shall talk when the sun has risen, you will meet Aragorn then." He finishes closing the doors behind him, leaving a very curious Mantheniel and a silent prince alone. 

"My lord?" Mantheniel speaks breaking the silence between them. The prince seemed to be lost in his thoughts before taking notice of Matheniel who was waiting for him at another entrance. He then starts to follow her across the halls of Rivendell watching as her hair glowed differently under the moon and how it still could not compare to the hair of the elleth he had to leave behind. His thoughts were too preoccupied that he hadn't noticed Mantheniel had already stopped walking. 

"My lord." She calls again regaining his attention. She was standing in front of two great oak doors, designed beautifully by elves. He bows to her in gratitude before retreating to his new chamber, closing the door silently behind him. 

"Welcome to Rivendell." Mantheniel says before the door closes in front of her.


	3. II - The Task at Hand

**MANTHENIEL**

**(She is 700 years old at this point)**  
 **  
**

It's been weeks since the prince from the woodland realm came to stay in Rivendell. Lord Aragon has grown fond of the wood elf, often accompanying him in little adventures outside of Rivendell's borders. Lady Arwen would often join them in their little quest's and training. I on the other hand have done nothing exciting during my spare time except train new elves in Archery and help Lady Turwaithiel with her music lessons.

I walk quietly pass the halls of Rivendell to the room where Turwaithiel studies, greeting everyone that came my way. When I arrived at the study, I found Turwaithiel in her usual position. Laying back near the window with a book in hand, watching the view below her. I walk over to her careful not to break her trance and peek at the window to see Lord Legolas below sparring with Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen watching them from afar. 

"Lady Turwaithiel." I finally speak, breaking the lady's trance. 

"Ah! Mantheniel! I did not hear you come in." She exclaims, embarrassment in her voice. She quickly puts down the book, which I now see is the same book she had been reading since the prince's arrival. It was a book about their kingdom, the woodland realm. I raise an eyebrow at her, watching her expression change every second. A pink hue had deliberately covered her whole face, she refused to meet my eye. 

"My Lady, you do not need to hide your affections for the prince from me." I tell her, taking a seat beside her. I hear her sigh before dark blue eyes look into mine. 

"I do not know what to do, Mantheniel." She says in a defeated tone. I have known her feelings for the young prince a few days after his arrival. Although I do not know the real reason why, but it is not in my position to question anyone else's heart. 

"Do you mean your affection for him?" I ask her placing a hand on her shoulder. She nods slowly. From what I've heard Legolas and her had been seen together a lot of times, why would she be filled with sorrow now? 

"He is in love with another." There was a sad bitterness in her voice as she said this, running her feet in circles on the floor. So that is what is keeping her up at night. 

"How do you know for certain?" 

"Because he has told me. She is a warrior. From their kingdom." 

I bite my lip, uncertain on how to proceed for I am not the type to know of such... _intimate_ things. I am about to speak when a knock was heard on the door. Turwaithiel sits up properly, brushing her dark brown hair away from her face. She was younger than me by about 300 years, and yet was smarter in so many ways. I stand at attention as Lord Elrond entered the room. 

"Lord Elrond." Turwaithiel calls, standing up. She moves with grace towards our new company and places a soft kiss on his hand. 

"Ah. Turwaithiel, how are your studies going?" He asks her, she smiles sweetly at him before glancing at Mantheniel and speaking. 

"I could say they are going well, Mantheniel is a great teacher." She smiles at me and I bow in gratitude for the compliment. 

"Yes. She is, is she not?" He comments and I feel the compliment rise up to my cheeks. 

"Would you mind if I cut your lessons short today? There are matters I want to speak to Mantheniel about." 

The seriousness of his tone planted seeds of worry in my stomach and I watch as Turwaithiel nods obediently and I walk out the room with Lord Elrond. 

"No matter how many years of practice, Mantheniel, you can never stop an emotion from clearly showing on your face," Lord Elrond says when we were outside the room. We walk side by side. I look at the scenery outside, the endless cascading of the waterfalls, the green leaves and trees that surrounded the beautiful kingdom. Rivendell was truly a magnificent place. 

"Do not worry for the task at hand is not a difficult one." He continues when I did not reply. I walk with him, hands neatly folded behind my back. We reach the courtyard where Legolas and Aragorn where sparring. I take a quick glance up the window where I find Turwathiel again but this time, she was reading. We stop to watch the elf and half-blood spar with each other, Arwen approaches us her hands filled with flowers. She hands one to me then to Lord Elrond before running inside where she would most probably offer everyone a flower. 

"I want you to go to the City of Dale." My eyes watch him, he had his focus on the spar. 

"There is a man there that goes by the name of Bard. You must accompany him to the city of Erebor." He continues, focusing intently on the fight in front. 

"What then?" I ask when he had stopped talking. 

"That is all." He says and my eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

"I am to just accompany a man to the city of Erebor?" I ask, making certain that I did not miss anything he had said. When he nods his head I could not help but think Lord Elrond was playing a game. Either way, I cannot say no to an order. 

"When would you have me leave?" 

"Today would be good. It is a long travel." 

I nod my head even though he was not looking at me. 

"Would you have me bring company?" I ask, watching as Legolas and Aragorn finish their spar, both of them looked quite exhausted. 

"Bring whoever you like, although I think you would find better company in the forest." He tells me, eyeing me suspiciously as Aragorn runs up to him boasting about his new skills. I smile at Lord Elrond for he knew of the person in the forest that I would gladly have with me. I bow to him as a sign that I understood before my eyes fell on the familiar blue ones of the Elven prince. 

"Good day, Lord Legolas." I call, bowing to him as well. He nods to me in acknowledgement before he enters the palace again followed by an excited Aragorn and Lord Elrond.

* * *

It was midday when I was finally done packing for my trip, saying my good byes to Turwaithiel and Lord Elrond, I make way to the stables where I find Legolas waiting for me. 

"My Lord." I say with a bow, he was leaning on one wall with a scroll in his hand. 

"Would you do something for me?" He asks as I prepare my horse, _Silme_ , for the travel. 

"Of course, My Lord." 

He then hands me the scroll which I took questioningly from him. 

"You will go through the forest on your way to the City. I want you to give that to any woodland elf you find, tell them it is a message from the prince to the king." He instructs. I nod my head, carefully placing the scroll in my bag and pulling myself up my horse. A message for his father. 

"Thank you." He says as I motion my horse to go. I give him a small nod before telling Silme to go faster. The sun was setting when I passed Rivendells borders, I stop to turn and watch the sun paint the city in gold before ordering Silme to go deep into the woods where I would find the one to accompany me, a ranger called Lindethiel.


	4. III - The Ranger

**MANTHENIEL**

The forest at night was a beautiful yet dangerous place. This forest was not grand nor was it thick with trees, I could make the outline of the misty mountains before me. I would have to climb across it, leaving Silme behind and continue on foot.

I listen to the sounds around me realizing there was none. I pull my hood lower readying my bow. It was _too_ quiet, I thought just as an arrow flies swiftly towards me. I react fast dodging it by a second as it lands a mark on the tree behind me. I aim at my attacker, killing it.

"How have orcs gotten this close to the city?" I ask no one. One by one they appear out the shadows bearing a symbol I have not seen before.

"Firo, ulunn!" (Die, hideous creature) I cry as I jump into battle. There were too many, that I was sure. Through the chaos my hood is pulled away and most of the enemy had stopped to stare.

"Ah. You seem surprised?" I ask them aiming an arrow directly at who appears to be their leader. Silme is panicking through the chaos, I have to manage staying on her while trying to keep her calm but even that was too much to ask as I fell off her falling on my feet as two orcs make their way over to me. I keep my bow and pull out my swords, glinting beneath the moon light. I stab one orc as the other tries to stab me, I dodge it gracefully with seconds to spare and stab the second orc. I throw my dagger at one who was an archer and stood straight watching the group before me. My eyes fall upon the mark on their helmets not noticing the other archer that had already aimed a perfect shot on my head.

Before the orc let his arrow fly an arrow had struck him first. I glance behind me in search of, hopefully, an ally.

"Mannen le? Mellon nin." (How are you? My friend.) A voice calls to me in our native tongue. Calm washes over me for the voice was all too familiar.

"Lindethiel. I was looking for you." I answer as a ranger dressed in all brown and silver stands beside me.

"Everyone does. Do they not?" She asks teasingly. The orcs seem to enjoy our reunion as they just stood there watching us.

"Your eyes seem to be the cause of everyones fear, Mantheniel. Maybe that is why you cannot get yourself a lover." There was laughter in her voice, I sigh at her comment as a smile curves up my own lip.

"Let us finish this before we continue our heartfelt reunion." I tell her and we engage, taking the advantage. It was over in seconds. I soothe Silme as Lindethiel scavenges what she can with the dead orcs.

"This symbol. I have not seen it in so long." She says touching one of the orcs armor that had the strange symbol engraved on it.

"Lord Elrond would have answers but I cannot go back to Rivendell. Not yet." I tell her while I take my things from Silme. The forest is too dangerous for her, I talk to her in elvish telling her to go back home and sent her away.

"Oh. So now I am some sort of replacement for your horse?" Lindethiel ask, she had stood up from inspecting the mark.

"Of course, Lindethiel." I counter. A smile spreads on both our lips as we join together in an embrace.

"I have missed you." I tell her as we let go.

"I know." She smiles and I could not help but roll my eyes. "And I, you." She finishes. She eyes me from head to foot, walking slowly around me in a dance like trance.

"You have not changed one bit." She comments once she had finished her observation.

"Except for the clothes." She touches the fabric of my shirt nodding in approval.

"Fine cloth. Very fine."

I laugh at her comment as I turn around, showing off my new Captain uniform that Lord Elrond had requested to be made for me. It was in the color of dark teal with silver and gold linings. I look at the elf in front of me, her dark hair also rare among our kind. Although hers have an entirely different story.

She was a half-elf. Like Lord Elrond. They were known to be a rare kind. Therefore they were special to the race of elves. She looks at me, her usual blue eyes turning grey in the darkness of the forest.

"What brings you out here?" She asks me. I tell her of my task and how I would like her to accompany me which she accepts after I convince her that the kingdom of Erebor was truly a magnificent place. Although I have only heard stories of it.

She is surprised I took the task without question when in fact I had never been to the City of Dale or the Kingdom of Erebor.

"I have seen the city of Dale." She had said when we arrived at the misty mountains.

"It is in restoration, is it not? Laketown is a town near it. I believe you will find whoever you are looking for there for there are no inhabitants in the City of Dale." We were covered in cloaks, battling the winds of the mountains as the sun began to set again.

"Not as of the moment." She adds. Which makes me sure that I have made the right choice of bringing her with me. She had not been in the city of Erebor for she was not so fond of dwarves. Not that she hated them, she just did not like their... Hygiene.

We travel across the Misty mountains telling stories to each other of the lives we have lived so far.


	5. IV - Mirkwood

We arrive at the borders of Mirkwood on a fortnight as the sun began to set again. I take off my cloak as Lindethiel does the same. Mirkwood, the kingdom of the wood elves. I take out a map I had been carrying with me since I left Rivendell and look at the path that I have drawn on to take.

"Planning out everything must be tiring, Mantheniel." I hear Lindethiel say behind me. I ignore her comment as I place the map on the ground before me, kneeling and tracing the path I had drawn with a finger. I had drawn a line as to where it was the easiest and fastest way to get through but seeing the forest now, the map seemed to be of no use.

"You have no use for a map here." My head goes up to meet an elleth dressed in dark green, embellishing the mark of the woodland realm. I fold the map and stand up bowing to our new companion... or should I say _companions._ There were at least a dozen elves around us, if this was a welcome party I certainly did not feel welcomed.

"We wish to pass through the forest." I explain to the one who appears to be their leader. She had hair the color of dark autumn leaves that curled at the bottom. She watches me place the map back in my bag and I turn to look at Lindethiel with arrows pointed at her.

"We mean no harm. Lord Elrond has sent us, from Rivendell." I say looking at each elf that had a weapon against my friend before facing the elleth again.

"We are not accusing you of bringing harm, we have orders from the king to bring any travelers back to the palace." She tells me, eyeing Lindethiel. Of course they would not suspect her to be of our kind.

"She is a half-blood." I tell her, her expression changes for a brief moment before she orders the others to put their weapons down.

"More reason for the king to meet you."

"But I cannot delay." I tell her, the anger in my voice clear. She turns away from me, followed by her company as Lindethiel walks to stand beside me.

"I heard the king of the woodland realm is quite something to behold." Lindethiel whispers and my head turns to her, she smiles weakly and shrugs her shoulders. She could not be okay with this?

"We cannot delay." I answer back to her still unable to think of a plan to get away.

"Please. Follow. The king is a good host, he will not ask for you to stay if you do not wish it." The elleth explains when she realized I was not moving from my spot.

"He would just like to meet you."

I give in, making reluctant steps to follow her as Lindethiel seems to be enjoying it. We pass tree after tree until we reach what appeared to be a bridge of some kind that led to what could be the Palace hidden in the trees. I could not help but marvel at its beauty. This was so much better than the pictures I have seen. Lindethiel and I walk side by side as we enter the halls carved within. It was truly a sight to behold, a kingdom hidden beneath the ground. As we turn, the other elves did not follow us, it was only I, Lindethiel and the elleth that walked through the narrow passages and staircases. I walk quietly behind her taking notice of Lindethiel who seemed to not have a worry.

We reach another bridge like path and I feel my breath get caught in my throat. It was no doubt the throne room and the Elf sitting on the high chair could be no other than the Elven king.

"They were not exaggerating." Lindethiel whispers beside me and I could not help but nod in reply. The red head elleth stops in front of the king who had been staring at us since we arrived.

"My Lord, they wish to travel through the forest." The elleth says with a bow. I bow as well feeling strangled by his gaze. He did not look that different from his son. My mind travels to the scroll in my bag, I had almost forgotten about it. I look up meeting his eyes as his deep voice echoed through the room.

"Thank you, Tauriel. You may leave." He says, I look away unable to control the disturbance I felt under his gaze. When Tauriel left us we were swallowed in seconds of silence before the King decided to get up from his chair, taking slow steps from his throne towards us.

"You have been through this forest, have you not?" His question was directed to Lindethiel who nods her head in reply.

"I was with the company of some tradesmen from the north, my Lord." She replies, why had she not mention this to me?

"Yes, you are of Sindarin blood. Why travel with men?" He asks her I take the chance to stare at the king more closely. His hair was lighter than Legolas'. Almost silver in contrast. He was tall. Taller than most elves I have seen. He had the air of a king around him, although he was known for having quite a temper, or so they say.

"Do you not have an answer or do you think you are too special to provide a king with one?" He asks and my eyes grow wide as I realized the question was meant for me.

"Goheno nin, My Lord. I was not paying attention."(Forgive me) I look up to meet his gaze and regret it the second later. His eyes reminded me of ice, not only because of the color but also the coldness it made one feel.

"Flame of the Dragon." He says, there was a hint of mockery in his voice but I could not care less for the woodland king knew of me. He walks away from us, his silver robe running across the floor behind him. I should be punished for the way I was acting, but even the speed of my heartbeat was new to me.

"You may go, Lindethiel. You will be provided with food and shelter for tonight, supplies will be given to you at the break of dawn." He says and Lindethiel bows as my heart feels like it wishes to be set free of its cage in my chest. He had only said _Lindethiel._ I watch as my companion leave the room, she eyes me with worry before the door closes behind her.

"You have still not given me your name." The King says when we were alone. He paces in front of me, not meeting my eye and for that, I was grateful.

"Mantheniel, my Lord." I answer watching as he turns to continue pacing.

"Mantheniel." He repeats. When the silence became unbearable I bring out the scroll from my bag. He stops then, standing in front of me, his towering height making me feel smaller than I have ever felt.

Steady your heart, Mantheniel.

"This is from your son. He wished it to be given to you." I hand him the scroll, he looks at it for a brief moment before taking it from me. I feel an unfamiliar rush through my skin where his had brushed on slightly. He holds on to the letter like he was afraid of what it may hold within. He seemed to have forgotten all about me.

"Thank you, you may leave and join the others at the feast." He tells me without looking my way. I give a short bow before briskly walking towards the entrance. When I am out of the room and his gaze, I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. My heart could not be steadied and I was not sure as to why so I seek out Lindethiel for she knew about things more than me.

I find her just outside the palace where the feast was held. Music was playing, filling in the silent night air along with the merriment and laughter of the wood elves. I could not focus on anything for the only thing I could hear was the drum roll in my chest. Yes, the king was undeniably handsome but this cannot be.

"Mantheniel! Are you alright?" Lindethiel approaches me from a group of elves, her eyes filled with worry.

"Come now, Mantheniel. He was not _that_ fearful."

"We must leave." It comes out of my mouth more like an order than an opinion. Lindethiel stops short for a moment before pulling me with her to a corner, away from the feast.

"What is the matter?" She asks in a whisper.

"I do not know. Perhaps nothing." I reply, she gives me an odd look watching my hands fumble around each other.

"I have not seen you like this before. Talk to me, Mantheniel." She pleads, placing her own hand over mine. I would tell you if I knew what this was. I shake my head.

"Ah. Do not mind it, Lindethiel. Maybe it is just because the king had been intimidating." I tell her, I could see she was not convinced but she understood I did not want to talk about it. She nods holding my hand tighter.

We join the others after a while, feasting under the stars. I watched as Lindethiel sang with the other elves, her voice filling the place with soothing sounds. I do not know why but my eyes travel to the figure standing not so far away from the feast. I had steadied my heart but I still could not stand being under the gaze of those blue eyes. I was afraid, that much I was sure of but of what I did not know.


	6. V: Letter

**Thranduils POV**

My eyes follow the elleth known as 'Flame of the Dragon' walk , rather briskly, out the throne room. I hold on to the scroll she had handed me earlier trying to bury the slight worry that was taking form inside me.

To be King means to have an iron reserve. I was not allowed to have emotions or to favor anyone more than another. My mistake was I treated my own son like the others and that is why he did not... _like_ me. I let out a sigh, he was more like his mother with her kind heart and courage. I often worry how he would be like as a king. He was not one to sacrifice for the good of all, he was one that would try everything he could to not sacrifice anything- for the good of all.

I retreat to my chambers diminishing the thoughts of my late wife and the future of my son and our kingdom. Taking off my crown, I place the letter on my table not wanting to open it yet. I take my goblet, fill it with wine, and take a sit on my chair eyeing the letter cautiously. I was bahving like a child, how embarassing. He did not write much; he _barely_ talks to me. I take sip after sip, embarrassed by the mere fact that I was afraid to open a letter my son had written for me simply because he had never done it before.

After a few moments and sips I find myself thinking about the elleth who had handed me the letter earlier. Mantheniel. Her eyes were strange, in my almost 3000 years of living I had never seen eyes quite like hers. They reminded me of the color the forest would have just as the sun would set. Dragon fire. There was nothing beautiful nor captivating about dragon fire and yet they use it to describe her. Why do I even care what they use to describe her? She was beautiful, yes, most of the elves in our kingdom had known about her. Although there was something unique about her beauty. Most elleth's had beauty that was serene and soft. She had a certain edge. The way her chin was prompt up slightly in pride. She had a strong character and yet something was hidden beneath that strength, something I could not put my mind to. Even the way she carried herself spoke less of grace but more of defiance. My people would talk often of her tale, some different then most. Their stories often reaching my ears of the elleth who had slain an army of orc's to protect her captain, although the captain himself did not survive still. It must have been hard on her. I know very well the pain of losing someone dear even after doing everything I could just to protect them.

Elrond had spoken dearly of her like she had been his own daughter. Always talking proudly of how she was a good fighter. My thoughts drift to how her heart had started beating faster the moment she looked at me, it is good that even strangers knew to fear me. Although her company neither feared nor seemed to care about who I was. Rare half-elf, like the one I had sent Legolas to meet. By the thought of Legolas my eyes dart towards the letter still rolled up in its position on the table.

I finish my wine before getting up and deciding to open the letter once and for all, switching the glass in my hand for it. My fingers touch the tip slightly, there was nothing to be afraid of, was there? I shake away any doubt or fear I had in my head- a skill I had mastered since becoming king, and open the letter. The words of my son flow through me sentence after sentence. I read it a second time, then a third before finally closing it back again and place it on the table. I feel a slight lightness accompanied by sadness in my heart before deciding that to think about it later for my people might be worrying as to why their king had not join them at the feast yet. I stare at the letter before taking my crown and head out to the courtyard where the music was playing.

When I reach the arch that served as the entrance to the courtyard I stop and take in the view before me. My people were eating and drinking, some were singing and dancing. Feasts under the stars was something me and my people had enjoyed since long before. My eyes travel to Lindethiel who was singing, with everyone else clapping along to her song. I often wished I could be as care-free as them but that is not something a king had the benefit of being.

I watch as Mantheniel clapped along to the music and song of her companion, the smile on her face was something that suited her. I had no idea why I thought her smile would be something rare. I found it odd how she was seated far away from the group and the flaming embers of the camp fire. A survivor of dragon fire. My hands instinctively go up to my left cheek before going back down to my sides again. The words of my son enter my head and I am filled with a slight dull as eyes like sunsets look into mine.


	7. VI - Talks and Familiar Faces

Mantheniels PoV

The night sky was different in Mirkwood. It seemed clearer, somehow. The stars had always been important to our kind. I watch as countless of stars twinkled in rhythm across the dark blanket that now covered middle earth. Sleep could not find me so I ventured out into the courtyard; surrounded by the sounds of the trees and the creatures that lived among them.

There was no longer any music and all of the wood elves had gone inside to sleep or to read, except for those assigned to watch over the kingdom.

I had left Lindethiel in our room for she had drank too much, being only half an elf, wine and ale still affected her. The wine here was truly a delight. No wonder the Elven King was known to have fine taste in it.

The Elven King.

I place a hand to my chest where my heart no longer beats like a wild animal in a cage. I pull my cloak tighter around me when I am joined by another elf.

It was the elleth named Tauriel. The woman who had escorted us to meet the king.

"I have heard stories of you, although I could not really imagine the color of your eyes." She says as she joins me under the night sky.

"The color of fire. Neither red nor brown- not even yellow." I say without looking at her. She sits next to me and we are drowned in silence for a while.

"May I ask you something?" Her voice was soft, and unsure. I look at her then nodding my head in response.

"It is about the kings son." She does not look at me when she says this, instead her eyes are focused on the stars above, a stone or pebble of some kind was in her hands.

"What of Lord Legolas?" I ask when she no longer continued to speak.

"Is he well?" She was turning the stone in her hand- her expression unchanging.

I remember the conversation I had with Turwaithiel about Legolas' heart belonging to another who seemed to have not chosen him for Lord Elrond said his reason for arriving at Rivendell was that of a broken heart. I observe the elleth before giving her a reply.

"He is, I believe. He has grown fond of a half-elf there called Aragorn."

She merely nods her head at my reply, holding on to the stone in her hands.

"I am glad." She says before leaving me alone once again with my thoughts running from Rivendell to the King who owned the lands I was currently standing on.

* * *

When dawn broke, we continued our quest. The King had been generous to give us more than enough supplies for our journey and back. Although I hope there would be no need to stay here the second time on our journey back. He even gave us two horses for faster travel, saying that he was the reason for our delay.

I was standing at the stables with Lindethiel when Tauriel arrived.

"The King wishes to see you, Lady Mantheniel." She informs. Somehow the worried look on her face did nothing to help the growing nervousness I had in me.

We arrive at the throne room, where I had met the King the first time but he was nowhere to be found. Tauriel instructs for me to wait for him before leaving me again, staring at the marvelous chair before me. With a staircase. Nan Aear a Gaeil! I look around the throne room finding it to be a simple one. The only thing that seemed to scream majestic was the throne itself. I ascend the stairs, my curiosity getting the best of me, walking towards the high chair that he sat upon. I feel the strange feeling again as the image of the Elven King appears in my mind, he was sitting on his throne the moment we arrived. My hands reach out to touch the fabric when someone clears a throat.

My head snaps back to a very unpleased Elven King who had appeared out of what appeared to be a staircase leading downwards behind him. I could feel heat rise up to my cheeks as I take hurried steps to descend the stairs. When my feet touched the ground he had not moved from his spot but I could feel his icy gaze over me.

"I have a request." He states, rather monotonously as he begins to walk towards me. I force myself to look up at him when he was but inches away from me, in his hand he had a scroll much like the one Legolas had handed me. I take it from him slowly making sure I did not touch his skin and bow my head.

"Give it to my son." He says passing by me, the smell of the forest filling my lungs. He smelled like lavender for the most part. I watch him ascend the stairs, my eyes following his graceful movements. A grace fit for a king. He had on a golden robe today,that complimented the color of his hair. Making the silver contrast clearer. When he sits on his throne, he looks at me, leaning slightly to his left. I try not to make the slightest movement that could reveal the nervousness I was feeling.

Seconds pass by when he finally speaks again, his voice echoing through the halls and through every nerve of my body.

"You may leave now. Thank you." He says and I bow my head, relieved to be finally out of his sight. I turn around when his voice reaches my ears again.

"Navaer, Mantheniel, flame of the dragon. Harthon Gerithach lend vaer."

(Farewell, Mantheniel, flame of the dragon. I hope you will have a good jouney.)

I catch my breath before I turn to meet his gaze one last time but I was caught off guard by the smile on his lips. I hurriedly bow in gratitude before walking out the throne room. I never expected him to smile so genuinely. Or to sound so kind as he said farewell.

My mind was clouded when I finally join Lindethiel in the stables, she had been talking to one of the elf soldiers when I came. He handed her a small token of some kind and I knew she had stolen his poor heart.

He bids us farewell and Tauriel was kind enough to accompany us through a safe path leaving us when we reached the border of the forest.

"You are acting a bit different, Mantheniel. Are you ill?" Lindethiel asks me as soon as we were alone.

"Yes. I am fine. Why do you say such things?"

"Well, you have been silent the whole way here, and you have not commented when you saw me playing with an elf's affections _and_ you have not been able to let go of that scroll in your hand." She finishes pointing at the tiny parchment in my hand. I quickly put it in my bag not meeting Lindethiel's eyes for I felt like I was caught in a lie.

"Does it have something to do with the king?" She asks me after a moment. Even I did not know the answer.

"I do not know. It is unlike me to be fearful of ellons." I tell her remembering the kings smile. He had looked so different then, almost normal. I watch Lindethiel's expression change into someone who was in deep thought.

"Are you sure that what you are feeling is fear?" She asks me curiously, her dark hair now braided on to one side of her face. She looked more elf like than human.

"I do not know. What else could it be?"

"You do not at least find him a bit attractive?"

"He is attractive." I admit, there was no use in denying that.

"My, my. No wonder you cannot find yourself a lover." Lindethiel says, her voice filled with a hint of mirth. Her eyes look at me teasingly and I still could not grasp what she meant.

"Because you, my dear friend, seem to have a taste for the finer things in life. Standards such as yours are hard to come by." Her voice was filled with tease although there was a bit of seriousness in it, I watch her for a moment before my eyes grow wide at the realization of what she meant.

"You could not mean..." I state, unable to complete my sentence.

"I did not say anything, although from the looks of it you have willingly admitted it yourself." She laughs softly, at least one of us was enjoying this.

"But I cannot!" I practically shout, startling the horses. Lindethiel laughs louder, her laughter echoing through the woods.

"Come now, Mantheniel. It is not a crime to be attracted to someone." She says, trying to reassure me. But I still could not accept it, out of all the elves?

"But he is married. He has a son! He is king!" I feel the confusion form inside me, I must not nurture these feelings for they are wrong.

"Nan Belain, Mantheniel! Would you not worry so much? It is merely an attraction, at least you know what type of elf you want." She says as her lips curve up into a smile and I am forced to stop the panic from ensuing inside me. Yes, this was nothing.

He had been kind to me. I shake my thoughts away just as we reach a clearing. If what Tauriel had said was correct there should be a boat we could ride from here. I glance around as I get off my horse, Lindethiel doing the same when I spot it. A small boat enough for the two of us. We take our things and bless the horses for a safe journey home.

The journey on the boat was silent, both of us preoccupied with the thoughts in our heads. Mine however was curious as to why the king had wanted me to give the letter, knowing I would not be back at Rivendell for a while.

"Ah. There it is. Laketown!" She exclaims her face changing from excitement to one that is horrified. I turn around and understand why as my eyes fell upon a ruined town.

"It did not look like this the last time I came." She says, and I could not help but hear a hint of worry from her voice. Lake town was also under restoration. What has happened? Why am I not informed about these kinds of things? We dock the boat at what appears to be the port as a man with hair that reached his shoulders approached us.

"You must be who the Lord of Rivendell has sent?" He asks as he helps us off the boat. When he takes Lindethiel's arm the two stare at each other for a while before Lindethiel speaks, surprise in her voice.

"You again." She says.

"Ah. You. Yes." Was all the mans reply. I could not help but watch before asking him my question.

"Are you, Bard?" I ask, he looks at me nodding his head.

"Yes, welcome to Laketown." His voice was filled with sadness but he was trying to hide it.

I follow him, watching Lindethiel do her magic; interacting with him as though they were close. From my point, they did seem  
close.

"Where are we going?" I ask them, apologizing for the interruption.

"Ah. Gandalf would like to see you." He says.

Ah. I have not heard that name in a long time. It would be a breath of fresh air to meet a familiar face again.


	8. VII - The King

Thranduil's PoV

"My Lord?"

My mind snaps back to reality to see a very concerned Tauriel staring at me, her brows stitched together and for good reason. I had been distracted, something I did not do often.

I straighten myself on my seat, looking down at Tauriel. She continues to look at me with concern when I start to speak.

"Forgive me, what was it you were saying?" I ask, though my voice didn't sound as firm as it usually is. Which she had probably noticed but decided to ignore.

"The spiders, my lord. They are getting stronger and multiplying faster than we can kill them." She starts, phasing from left to right. My eyes follow her as she continues to explain the current situation of the forest and the dangers our kingdom might face if we do not do anything about it.

"We must kill them at their source. Their home." She finishes, looking at me with the same ferocity in her eyes that my son had grown fond of.

"We have had this conversation before, have we not?" I tell her as I stand and make slow steps to approach her, descending the stairs while looking at my feet.

"Yes but-"

I cur her off with a raise of my hand, not wanting to repeat the conversation we already had.

"My decision remains the same. Protect our borders and our kingdom. There is no need to go further." I say and that was the end of our conversation. She stays still for a moment probably thinking about how foolish of an idea I had before bowing and taking her leave.

I retreat to my chambers having done all my duties as king for today. I sit on my chair thinking about what distracted my mind a while ago. It was my sons letter. I still could not understand it. He had said that he wanted to come home, to talk. Talk about what? Something about it unnerved me but still I could not deny the happiness I felt when he said he wanted to come home. _Wanted._ Something must have happened in Rivendell for him to want to be back here.

The arrival of the letter and the words of my son had changed me, although the changes are small and unnoticeable, they were still there. I was considering Tauriel's idea to attack at the source and end it once and for all. To protect the forest as a whole. But risking my people was something I needed at least two nights to think about.

I had been out of sorts of late. Doing things I did not normally do. _Like smile at a stranger and bidding her goodbye and a safe journey._ Why I had smiled I had no idea, she seemed to have been surprised by it as well by the expression on her face. Was my smile scary? I wonder. Maybe smiles are not for me. I had thought long and hard about giving her that letter. My reply to my son, but somehow she was the only one I could trust with it. I was not one to let my people know I wrote letters to my son. Or wrote any letter for that matter.

She knew about it and I would like to keep it that way. That she would be the only one who knew of the problems I had with my son. He had pledged himself to Tauriel, but not publicly. Because he knew I would not allow it and now Tauriel has pledged herself to another, who was no longer with us. How complicated it has become.

My eyes travel to my bed, a bed I have not used for so long. A bed that by the mere view of it brings back painful and sad memories. The reason for my anger and sadness, although Legolas must not understand it for I never told him about it. About his mother and the day I lost her.

I feel the familiar sting in my heart. The only thing that reminds me I had one. _Pain_. I close my eyes to try and forget. Thinking only of now instead of swimming and drowning in the past. When Legolas comes home I will tell him everything. I think it is time he knew of such things. Of all things.

The letter that would hopefully change everything was now in the hands of Mantheniel. Who was on her way to the city of Dale. How odd for Lord Elrond to have sent her for such an easy task and only a half-elf to accompany her. He must trust in her skills more than anything, knowing fully well how dark the days are becoming and how dangerous it was when the sun was down. I find myself hoping for their safety and return. Return to my kingdom. I brush the thoughts away although I knew they would stay there. I had grown an interest in the elleth known as Flame of the dragon, an interest that is merely just that.

Especially an interest on her skills in battle. I wonder how she is with a sword. I chuckle lightly knowing how no one could compare to how I wield a sword but I had a feeling she would be quite a match. Even when she is fearful, her eyes still burned in them the strength I had not seen in anyone in years.

I must remember to ask Elrond for a spar with her. I get up from my chair and head to my bed wanting to lie down after so many years. Things were changing in the forest, I could feel it in the air. Good or bad something was about to happen, and for once in a long time I felt the need to lie down.

My son was coming home. He _wanted_ to. I find the odd smile on my lips again -a stranger on my face, before lying down on the soft bed that I had ignored for the past 200 years.


	9. VIII - Home

**Mantheniels POV**

"Gandalf!"

I could not contain the happiness I felt that I forgot everything about graces and hurled myself over to Gandalf, wrapping him in a tight hug. He merely laughs at my embarrassing public display as I pulled away; suddenly aware of how shocking it must be for the others to see an elf act in such a way.

"Mantheniel. It has been too long." He says, the wrinkles in his eyes showing his age. My smile went up to my eyes as he squints at me like he always had whenever we met.

"It has." I say, agreeing. The last I saw him, I was not captain yet. Captain Ellithior was still with us. I felt a sharp pain in my heart at the memory of my previous captain. The closest thing I ever had to a father. I shake away the thoughts before I started to feel gloomy again and introduce Gandalf to Lindethiel. They got along well immediately. That was Lindethiel, everyone liked her the moment they met her.

After a few minutes of catching up, I was informed to go to Erebor right away with the man named Bard. Of course, Lindethiel came with me although I noticed her and Bard could hardly seem to stay away from each other. Bickering and debating like an old couple. I smile as I am reminded of how Lord Elrond would sometimes argue with his wife. Making the simplest things a big issue.

Gandalf was walking beside me, looking ahead at the lonely mountain. I had just found out about the desolation caused by the dragon, Smaug. I sympathized with the people of Laketown, knowing fully well how it feels to have my whole city burned down.

"You passed by the kingdom of Mirkwood, did you not?"

I glance up at Gandalf who was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I nod my head, facing the now visible grand entrance to Erebor.

"Yes, we did."

The image of the king smiling came into mind and I quickly dismiss it from my thoughts. Stop it, Mantheniel.

"Did you meet King Thranduil?"

I was caught off guard by the question, my eyes growing wide as if I had been guilty of something and Gandalf had just accused me of it. Thranduil, so that was his name. Turwaithiel had mentioned it before, but I never bothered to remember it. It was something I did not think I needed to know. For a soldier, I did not know much, especially about our kin many things. How embarrassing.

"Yes. He had been a gracious host." I reply, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible remembering how he smelled when he was not but inches away from me. By the Valar, Mantheniel! Stop thinking about him.

"Yes. Yes. He is a good King." He says. I could not help but feel he was trying to convince me but nonetheless, the King _had_ been a good host. My mind goes to the scroll safely inside my bag. A reply for his son. How uncanny it was for a king and a prince to be writing letters to each other.

"What is it that you find funny, Mantheniel?"

My eyes look up instantly at Gandalf who was eyeing me, with the squint of his eyes that held mischievous gleam. I had no answer, I could not possibly tell him about Legolas and the king. I can hardly say anything about the king for that matter, afraid of the possible consequences of my... _affections._

"Nothing, Gandalf. I am just really glad to be able to see you today. You are kind of hard to catch." I say, it was not a lie although it was not the _real_ reason I had been smiling a few moments ago. I should learn to control my emotions more. Lord Elrond would not be so easy to _distract._

When we arrived at the city of Erebor, all I had to do was talk to the dwarves as Lindethiel kept watch a few feet away. Bard had interacted with them, watching them more closely they looked like a close bunch. I immediately grew fond of the Dwarf named Bofur. He had been quite an adorable dwarf.

We head back to Laketown as the sun began to set, painting the lake an unnerving color of orange and yellow. The lake itself seemed like it was on fire. I look away feeling the painful constriction in my chest. Bard had offered us to stay in his house for the night, telling us they had extra rooms. Restorations were still taking place, the people working together to rebuild what they had lost. We accept his offer as Gandalf took his leave again, being his secretive self, leaving nothing but riddles as he disappeared from my view going to who knows where. We arrive at a little house that had a perfect view of Erebor.

There we met his three children who Lindethiel despised. It was not for the reason that she did not like children; she just did not understand their _ways_ as she explained to me once _._ After dinner, I retreated to the room we were to sleep in, my thoughts filled with cofusion in my head. It was unlikely of me to lose focus. I had thought long and hard about Lindethiel's conclusion. A conclusion I myself agreed to. I was attracted to the King, but that was how far I would allow myself to let it go. A mere attraction. I will not see him again and these feelings will fade away. What I found in that cold gaze was something I could not quite grasp. I force myself to forget about him, watching the Great city of Erebor from the window. How wonderful it would have been if I had seen it before the desolation of Smaug and the death of King Thorin.

I left the City before the sun had risen, not wanting to delay any further for Lord Elrond would be waiting for my return. Lindethiel had stayed behind, wanting to help with the restoration and she had enjoyed the challenges Bard's son had been giving her. I smile to myself knowing how competitive Lindethiel was as I reach the end of the lake, pulling out my bag from the boat I hear neighing. My eyes look around to find the exact same horse I had been given by the King standing a few steps beyond the forest's borders. Its snow-white mane flowing gently with the wind. Had it been waiting here the entire time? However, Lindethiel's horse was nowhere to be found. Did they know I was going to return today? I stare at the horse in front of me not knowing what to do. I did not like the idea of going back to the Woodland kingdom, especially now that Lindethiel was not with me.

I walk over to the white horse; it stomps on its hooves as if telling me to move faster. When I reached her, she bowed her head in greeting and I run a hand through her mane. She was a beautiful horse but I did not want to face the King again. My heart had already started its drumroll by just the mere thought of seeing him. I pull myself up the horse hoping to ride it until I reached the other end of the forest. As soon as I seated myself properly, the horse started to run that I had to grab on to it.

It ran fast, faster than I had ever seen a horse run. The trees pass by in a blur, my hair whipping around me. At least this way I was bound to not get in trouble. I was relieved when I finally saw the end of the forest. Maybe the King had sent this horse to take me faster back to Rivendell so that I could give Legolas the letter. It was relieving but I could not ignore the slight disappointment I felt. I convince myself it was for the good when we reach the end of the forest. The horse suddenly stops and I take it as my cue to get off and so I do. As soon as my feet reach the ground, the horse turns around and disappears into the trees. I could not help but think if I should be insulted. I look at the misty mountains, preparing for another trip over them.

* * *

I find Silme waiting for me on the other side. It was already dark when I passed through the forest that covered the walls of Rivendell. When I arrived I was welcomed with 15 arrows pointed at me but as soon as I looked up they all put their weapons down with apologies. Lord Elrond was waiting for me at the stables.

"Pleasant journey, Mantheniel?" he asks, he was dressed in a robe in the color of Silver with lines of gold and white.

"Pleasant enough." I reply, getting off Silme. Dragging her in the stables, I take the time to feed her and brush her mane. Elrond kept his eyes firmly placed on me, I felt the burn at the back of my head.

"You met the King."

I stiffen at his words, cursing under my breath for my actions.

"Yes." I turn around to face him, I knew there was no use hiding anything from Lord Elrond. He just stares at me for a moment, studying me before looking away.

"Well, you must be tired. Have a rest. Turwaithiel is waiting to see you in the library." He then turns around and walks away from me. Leaving me more confused than ever. Could he not know? Impossible. I could not ignore the fear that had started creeping up inside me.

I find Turwaithiel in the library. She jumps when she sees me practically throwing herself at me.

"Mantheniel! How I have missed you so!" She exclaims, her arms still wrapped around me. My eyes find the stacks of books scattered around the floor, and a book open on her usual table in the library. It was a book about the high elves.

"I have missed you too, Turwaithiel. Are you well?" I ask her when we finally break apart. She lets out a sigh as she walks back to her open book and sits herself on the chair.

"It has been quite boring without you." She says, I could hear the loneliness in her voice. She stares at a spot on the floor, biting her lip.

"I apologize. I did not know it would take me so long to get back here. I had an unexpected...delay." I explain, she looks up at me. Her blue eyes searching, questioning.

"We had an unexpected stop at the woodland realm."

Her ears spike up as soon as the words 'woodland realm' spiraled out of my tongue.

"You have been to the woodland kingdom? The palace itself? Oh Mantheniel, you must tell me all about it!" She begs her eyes growing wider with every question. I could not help but laugh.

"You have met the Elven king, yes? What was he like?"

I choke down my laughter which goes unnoticed as the young elleth before me grew even more interested.

"Ah yes. I have. He is as they say he is."

"And how is he, exactly?" She pesters on, her face inching towards me. I look away from her, feeling the burn in my neck that was climbing up all the way to my face. Why did the King have to smile?

"He is..." I try to find the words to describe him but found none. He was... Cold. Calculating. Intimidating. Arrogant. Cocky. _Kind. Handsome. Smelled go-._

"He is?"

I am pulled out from my trance. Turwaithiel was standing in front of me now, her face curious. Now was not the time to talk about it.

"I will tell you all about it tomorrow. For now, I must find Prince Legolas. Do you know where he is?" Her expression changes by the mention of the prince's name.

"I believe he is in one of the rooms overlooking the falls." She says, almost monotonously. I should remember to ask her about it as soon as possible. But for now, I should take this chance to escape. Relieved to have dropped the subject concerning the Elven King. She seems to have forgotten all about it, her eyes clouded. Something must have happened but now is not the time for I, myself was in no position to talk. So I decide to leave her with her thoughts and head out to find Legolas.

I find him in one of the rooms, like Turwaithiel had said, staring out into the waterfalls. The water twinkled lightly by the reflection of the moon. I clear my throat to let the prince know I was here. He turns around quickly watching me as I walk towards him, the scroll in my hand. I hand it to him, he takes it like how his father had. Unsure.

I take my leave as soon as he had it, knowing fully well he would want to be alone to read whatever his father had written there. I walk pass the halls of Rivendell to my chambers, the moon casting its light into the halls through the arches. I glance up at the balcony where Lord Elrond would usually stay and find him there with his eyes closed. I continue to stare at him through the arches when his eyes suddenly open, looking into mine. He had his eyebrows furrowed and I could not help but worry about what he had foreseen.

* * *

 _Authors note:_

 _I'm sorry if this chapter seems to be fast paced and written quickly. I had to summarize what I had written feeling like I have dragged it along too much. (Or maybe I just really can't wait for Mantheniel and the King to meet again.) But anyway, I hope its okay. :)_

 _Thank you for taking the time to read and vote :D_


	10. IX : Departure

**Mantheniels POV**

The news of the departure of the prince arrived shortly in the morning. I had been walking towards Turwaithiels study room when a guard had informed me of a meeting held in the stone courtyard.

I walk briskly to the meeting place and find Lord Elrond and Legolas talking to each other in low whispers. They stop as soon as I was of earshot and turn to look at me.

"I was summoned? My Lords?" I ask, awkwardly addressing the two lords before me. I was now uncertain if I was needed here or not. Lord Elrond greets me with a smile, raising his arm and gesturing me to come closer. I do as I am told and take deliberate steps towards them. The prince acknowledges my presence by a mere swoop of his eyes. I continued to stare at Lord Elrond, questioning him through my eyes.

"Mantheniel. I am glad you are here. I have another task for you." Lord Elrond was looking at me, his smile unfading. When I did not reply he takes it as a sign to continue.

"Legolas wishes to go back home." He starts and my eyes lock into the elven princes, he remains stoic and emotionless.

"What of it, my lord?" I ask when Lord Elrond had grown quiet.

"I want you to accompany him."

His words play over and over again in my head. I was to accompany him. However, that would mean...

"May I ask why there is a need to accompany him, my lord?" I ask, my voice clearly shaken but hidden beneath a facade I created.

"I do not understand it myself. Lord Elrond, I can make the journey on my own. There is no need for your best soldier to accompany me." Legolas explains and I feel a bit relieved he was with me on this one.

"Yes. I know. But it is not I that requested it."

Both Legolas and I stare at Lord Elrond, the confusion in our faces identical.

"The king... Has grown an interest in my beloved soldier." Lord Elrond explains. I straighten my back, unbelieving. I felt the familiar race in my heart. Legolas seemed unconvinced. I was just utterly confused.

"What sort of interest?" Was Legolas question and I find myself eagerly waiting for the answer?

"Just mostly her skills. He would like to have a spar."

A spar? With an elleth? The king?

I feel panic rush through me. I suddenly doubted my own skills. Why on middle earth would he want to spar with me?

"Ah. Why does that not come off as a shock to me?" Legolas smiled. Was I the only one thinking of it odd?

"You do not have any arguments about the arrangements, do you Mantheniel?" It takes a moment for me to register Lord Elronds question. His dark eyes filled with curiousity, awaiting my response.

I find myself shaking my head 'no'.

"If it is orders then I shall carry them out." I reply, unable to keep my gaze firmly on Lord Elrond.

"This is not an order. You do not have to if you do not wish to."

I was taken aback my Lord Elronds words. Was he letting me choose? Even so, I did not have an answer.

"Well, whatever your decision may be. I leave tomorrow." Legolas informs me before he walks away, leaving Lord Elrond and me. My thoughts were suddenly vulnerable, now that we were alone.

"So what will it be, Mantheniel?" Lord Elrond asks, I could not help but think there was a reason behind all of this.

"That is all? I am just to go back to the woodland realm just because the king would like to have a spar with me?" I surprised myself with the question that cane so naturally out of my mouth. I had been asking so many questions of late.

"My lord." I add, suddenly aware that I had not been addressing him properly.

"Yes and no."

"What?" I ask, confused as ever. Lord Elrond looks away, taking slow steps away from me. I watch the retreating figure of his back.

"Has it something to do with what you have foreseen last night. My Lord?" I ask, remembering the events of last night.

"You have been asking so many questions these days, Mantheniel. Although you have always been the curious type."

I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. For an elf, I showed emotion too easily.

"To answer your question, it does." He walks in front of me watching the trees that surrounded us. My eyes follow the slow movements of his robe being dragged on the floor.

"May I ask-" I stop myself, finding it difficult to continue my question when he turns to face me. One of his brows raised in question. I force myself to look into his dark eyes, allowing my mind to be vulnerable. Maybe if he found out about my attraction he would have second thoughts on sending me back there.

"Ask what?"

I clear my throat before continuing, my eyes firmly on his.

"What is it that you saw?" My voice falters a little and Lord Elrond takes notice. He looks away from me then, pacing forward.

"I think you and I both know what I have seen for it has already happened." He says, his voice was soft that I could not help but put my defenses down. This was Lord Elrond. He would know what to do.

"Has it something to do with... King Thranduil?" My heart is in knots as soon as his name escaped my lips. Quite impossible for Lord Elrond to ignore. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and I knew he knew.

"Yes. It has."

"I swear by the Valar that I will not nurture these feelings." It comes out as a desperate plea. For what, I did not know, maybe I was trying to convince him and myself.

"It is alright, Mantheniel. I am not here to punish you for what you feel. Or to accuse you of anything wrong." He turns around to face me, concern visible in his voice. His eyes looked at me as if I was a wounded animal, desperately trying to escape the trap I had so blindly walked into.

"I want you to go." He speaks again after a few moments of silence. I look at him with my brows furrowed in confusion.

"It is better to face it instead of ignoring it."

He had a point. If I wished to forget, I must learn to accept. I nod as a reply before excusing myself. I had to find Turwaithiel, I must tell her.

* * *

I find her in her study, scanning through the pages of a thick book. When I come in she merely glances up from her book in acknowledgement before diving into it again.

"I think I may be attracted to the king."

Her head snaps up at my words, looking at me with big wide blue orbs as if she had not quite understood what I had just said.

"I met him and I felt..." How did I feel?

"Like something was pulling you towards him?" She says and I nod my head, it was exactly how I felt. That strong pull. The effect his eyes had on me.

"Oh dear. Does Lord Elrond know?" She asks concern in her voice. And for good reason. Elves fell in love only once in their whole immortal life. It was not as if I was in love, but the possibility of it was quite high. Moreover, that would be a mistake. A grievous mistake.

"Yes. He does." I take a seat by the window, watching the courtyard below.

"Well, if he says there is nothing wrong then it is alright. Maybe it is nothing. Maybe you just find him attractive like how I find that guard on the watch tower attractive." She explains, trying to comfort me with her words.

"It is nothing." I repeat with more strength in my voice. It _will be_ nothing.

She looks at me for a moment before taking a seat beside me, her hands fidgeting on her lap.

"What is the matter, Turwaithiel?" I ask she does not respond but continues to stare at her feet I began to doubt she even heard me before she speaks again. Her voice low, almost like a whisper.

"He is leaving." She says, I could feel the sadness in her voice. "And you as well!"

I suddenly felt guilty, already agreeing to leave for Mirkwood without thinking of whom I would be leaving behind. I bite my lip, unsure on how to proceed when a thought occured to me.

"Maybe you can come with us?" I suggest. It would make me feel calmer knowing she would be there. Who knows how long I would be staying there. I hope that it is not so long.

She seems to accept my suggestion but argues against it with a violent shake of her head.

"I will not!" She says almost defensively.

"Has something happened?"

"No. Nothing has happened. I would rather not talk about it."

And that was the end of our conversation. She had asked me to stay with her that night, falling asleep on my lap as I brushed through her hair. I would be leaving again tomorrow, to face what I fear the most... and vanquish it.

* * *

 _Authors note: Happy New Year! Sorry I haven't been updating much. eeep! But it'll change next year! Also, do any of you have accounts? I would like it if you read my original stories as well. hehehehe_


	11. X : Hello Again

**Mantheniels POV**

We leave before the sun had even risen. I followed Legolas, matching his speed. He was quite determined to get home as fast as possible. My curiosity to what was written in those letters grew every minute I spent with the Elven prince. He had been quiet during the journey, only speaking when it was needed like telling me to stop or be quiet. The king and he even had similarities with their personalities.

He was definitely his father's son. Detached and quite unnerving. We spent most of the nights during our trip sitting by a fire in awkward silence. I had not mind it for I was quite used to not socializing. We would start our again during the break of dawn and stop only when it had become too dark. Once or twice, I found myself trying to start a conversation, simply because the silence of the night seemed to beckon me to do so. He would reply with a single word, the most I had gotten was a full phrase and then there was his occasional nods. He seemed to be so engrossed in his thoughts that on the fourth night during our trip, I had not even bothered anymore. When reach the borders of Mirkwood, he had slowed down his pace. I take off my cloak, watching him as we walk through the forest. Would it be disrespectful if I would accuse him of doing something to Turwaithiel? Before I could come up with a conclusion to my own question, I was thrown to one of the trees, hitting it with my shoulder.

I look to my attacker to be greeted by the largest spider I had ever laid my eyes on. It lunged forward making me jump to the side where I spot Legolas already trying to fend off more of them with his silver daggers. I pull out my own blades joining the battle. I pierce through the head of the spider that threw me to the tree pulling it out only to be bathed with its blood. I groan in disgust wiping my blade on my tunic. I kept a watchful eye on the elven prince, even though he was known for his skill and should not be underestimated; he was still someone I needed to protect. I make my way over to him for he was battling three of them at the same time and one was planning to join the fiasco from above. I stab two of whom were making their way over to me and throw one of my blades to the one right above Legolas' head as he finishes off the other three. This was endless, I thought as I saw from afar a larger group than the one that attacked us were making its way over.

"Where are my father's guards?" I hear Legolas ask and I had to question it myself. Are not elves on patrol all the time in these woods? I hold on to my blades, ready for the second cluster of the eight legged creatures crawling towards us, their steps making the ground below us shake.

"This is futile." Legolas was getting impatient from the sound of it, preparing his bow and arrow. I glance at the bow slung over my shoulders and decided to stay with my blades. I watch the spiders fall down one by one with a perfect shot to the head. Impressed and distracted by his skills I had not realized one young spider coming out from the ground below the prince's foot. I react out of fear and hurl myself towards it stabbing it right in the middle of its eyes. It screams in pain as I pull my blade out.

 _Pain,_

Was all I felt as soon as another young spider comes out of the ground sinking its pincers into my leg. I slice off its head watching as its body falls to the ground, the head firmly attached to my leg. I get a concerned look from Legolas as his eyes travel to the spider head attached to my leg with its pincers. I wave him off pulling the head in one swift motion. I shout in pain. I was not used to being injured. I sway a little as I face the rest of the enemies.

"Are you alright?" I hear Legolas ask but I could not give him a reply. I blink a few times, noticing my vision had gone blurry. How fast does the poison travel? I feel the hot liquid oozing out of my leg. I was bleeding out. I fall to my knees watching the blurred image of Legolas fending off the rest of them. _Get up, Mantheniel. Get up_. My blades are thrown in front of me, I fall to the ground, and the pain seems to double as I reach for one of them. The last thing I saw was the spiders falling down fast as another group join us, the familiar red hair of the elleth called Tauriel with them. I feel arms around me, turning me around slowly. It was Legolas talking to me in a loud voice but he seemed so distant. I take in a breath before darkness engulfs me.

* * *

I wake up to a wooden room making me believe for a second I was still back in Rivendell, sound asleep but there was no familiar sounds of the waterfall or the morning songs Turwaithiel would sing that would be brought through my window by the wind during the early mornings. I push myself up with my elbows, taking in a clearer view of the room I was in.

Everything was wood. Carved finely with details from the edges of the walls to the door and windows. The cold air coming through. I push myself off the bed, suddenly aware of the bandaged wound on my right leg. I wince in pain as I stepped on the floor. I continue towards the window hopping on one foot. I look down on my clothes; I was changed into a white gown that had simple golden laces. The sleeves dropped low to the corners of my shoulders exposing more skin than I ever had exposed before. I was not fond of wearing dresses for they made it difficult for me to fight and not to mention I had nowhere to store my weapons. I could only see the outline of the misty mountains from the window and the great expanse of trees. I jump at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in?" My voice felt weak and slightly parched. How long was I out?

The figure that steps in was of someone unexpected. The prince greets me with a bow, his light blue eyes travelling from my injury to my face.

"I would like to thank you." He says formally with another bow. I watch him awkwardly, unsure of what to do. I was never thought how to reply if a prince thanks you so I brush him off, smiling lightly.

"It is nothing, my lord. Merely doing my duty." I reply, he straightens up from his bow. A slight smile sprawled in his lips.

"You have done more than that. I assure you." He bows again and leaves me to wonder what on middle earth was he talking about?

I walk around the room as soon as the prince left, looking for a different set of clothes. Something that did not expose so much. I was opening empty drawers after another when someone knocks on the doors again. It was a guard this time, dressed in a green tunic much like Tauriel's.

"Lady Mantheniel, it is good to see you well. The king requests to see you as soon as you were awake."

I stare at the guard, wishing I were wearing what he wore. I brush off the insane panic that rose up inside me and nod to the guard, wishing I had even just a cloak to pull over me for the evening air was not something I favored on my bare skin.

I walk quietly behind the soldier, trying to gather up the courage I needed to face the king once again. I pull on the sleeves of the dress to its greatest extent up my shoulders. My heart seemed to be already aware of what was about to happen. I glance at the guard in front of me, wondering if he could hear my heart. I try to hop casually making it seem like I was moving naturally through the hallways of the Woodland palace, passing by and getting odd looks from some of the palace staff. I pull on the dress again unaware that we had already arrived and hitting the guards back.

"I- I am sorry." I mutter nervously.

"It is alright. The king _is_ quite intimidating." He says and I glance up at him, a kind smile was placed on his face. He had dark brown eyes and dark hair that reached his torso. I find myself comforted by this stranger, smiling thankfully at him before he opens the doors to the king's throne room. He walks ahead of me and I struggle to balance myself crossing the small bridge to the big circular floors of the throne room. I continue to look at my feet as we approach him. Even then, I could already feel his tantalizing gaze on me.

"Lady Mantheniel, your grace." The guard informs and I do an awkward bow without looking up.

"Thank you, Falasdir. You may leave us."

At the sound of his voice, my heart started beating twice as fast. It was low and monotonous and still I felt it tying knots in my stomach. I watch Falasdir's feet pass by me and I had to fight the urge to grab him and force him to stay.

"You would not even grace the king with your eyes, Mantheniel?" I hear him say, making Mantheniel sound like the most beautiful name in the elven kingdom. I refuse to have this control me. I breathe out and raise my head up to meet his emotionless stare. He was not wearing his usual crown, or his silver robe. Instead, he wore a simple dark grey tunic, making his hair glow brighter than usual, embellished with silver branch like patterns and dark pants that went along well with the dark brown boots he had on. A red robe was hanging loose on the side of his chair.

"Forgive me, my lord." I say my voice luckily firm and strong. I force myself to continue staring at him while being aware of the pain in my right leg for I had placed it firmly on the ground as soon as I stood before him.

"There is no need to fear me." He says, getting up from his chair. He descends from the stairs slowly and I continue to match his gaze.

"The king is quite _intimidating._ " I confess, feeling slightly comfortable after that, I manage a smile. His eyes travel from my own to my neck and the skin there, hovering a little, before meeting mine again. I feel a slight burn in my cheeks when his eyes traveled over me but thankfully, he would not notice it.

"You- yourself, in that dress, is quite _compelling._ " My breathing hitches, surprised by the compliment and the way he had said it with such ease. I hear him clear his throat.

"I am indebted to you." He says after a while, his eyes linger on my injured leg before locking into mine once more so suddenly.

"A king is never indebted to anyone, my lord. The honor of being able to protect your son is enough for me."

This gets a reaction from him. A small smile plays on his lips making me regret what I had just said that he found amusing.

"You really are quite _interesting._ " There was a softness in his voice as he said this as his smile spread across his face, but only for a moment before he turns away from me again. His smile alone, made me feel like the funniest elleth in the whole of middle earth making me doubt if I would be able to prove myself what I felt for the king was nothing.


	12. XI : King's Debt

**Thranduils POV**

When I heard the news of my son almost getting injured by spiders I was filled with rage that I had to retreat to my chambers to prevent me from injuring anyone I would regret later on. What I had not anticipated was he would be saved by the elleth called Mantheniel. Whom I have met only once. My request to spar with her was immediately answered by Lord Elrond, without even a second's thought. Either way, I was thankful she had been present when my son had entered the forest. I could not imagine what might have happened if she did not. If it were not for her or my son's plea, most of the scouts I had ordered to clear the forest would have been banished.

I run a hand across my face; Mantheniel had been asleep for three days now. The poison travelled too fast into her system the healers had kept her under their care for 24 hours straight, afraid that if they stopped the poison would have reached her heart. I was relieved when they told me she was going to be well, and that her body had fought the poison almost as if it had a mind of its own. She had done so much, without her even aware of it. I take off my cloak remembering the events that happened as soon as Mantheniel was brought into the healing rooms.

Legolas and I had a talk, first he had told me of what happened and how Mantheniel was the reason, he was still alive. Next, he had asked me for permission to do what he wanted, as prince of Mirkwood and future king; he wanted to rule the kingdom with me. How could I refuse? Lastly, he had told me about what he had realized in Rivendell. He did not love Tauriel, it was merely admiration and that he was determined to focus on being a great ruler before he would think about pledging himself to anyone. All of which I happily agreed on. The only thing that was important to me was he was home and he was actually speaking to me as if I was his father and not the king. A lot has changed since _she_ came into our lives. I often thought she was some kind of star blessing us with luck. I was buried deep in my thoughts when Legolas joins me in my chambers.

"She is awake, Adar. (Father)" He states, watching me from the door. I nod my head at him and he leaves, it was still something we were getting used to. After that, I call on to one of my guards, Falasdir, to escort Mantheniel to the throne room where I can properly thank her.

I take my cloak from the chair and proceed to the throne room, walking briskly up the steps and placing the cloak on the chairs arms before taking a seat. A few moments later, the doors open welcoming in Falasdir and Mantheniel. She looked rather different from the last time I saw her. Her hair was loose, cascading down her shoulders and back. Her hair itself was of unnatural color. She had on a simple white dress that was probably made in a hurry for her. She kept her head down, echoing Faladirs steps until they were before me. I felt a slight irritation as to why she did not even look at me but evidently glanced up to look at Falasdir as I dismissed him.

"You would not even grace the king with your eyes, Mantheniel?" I say, the irritation seeping through my words. I hear her let out a breath before she raised her head to face me. They truly were captivating eyes, odd, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Forgive me, my lord." She says, her voice echoing through the room. The strength in her voice, however, did not match the strength of her heart as each erratic beat enter my ears. Somehow, I did not like the fact that _she_ feared me.

"There is no need to fear me." I reassure her, standing up from my throne. I descend the stairs hearing her heart beat slow-down. Our eyes continue to lock into each other as if we were in some contest and she was not accepting defeat.

"The king is quite _intimidating._ " She comments managing to give me a slight smile. I take the time to look at her more closely. She looked different from the last time, trading her tunic and pants for a dress that suited her. She was quite beautiful with a sharp nose, full lips and fair complexion. She was bound to be the talk of the town. And with those eyes, so unnaturally captivating. _So full of challenge._ I feel her squirm under my gaze as my eyes unconsciously travel down the bare skin of her neck, lingering on the hollow curve at the bottom of her throat as her chest rose and fell in rhythm with her breathing.

"You yourself, in that dress, is quite _compelling_." I say almost unconsiously. Surprise appeared in both of our faces, as I myself had not expected to compliment her. Suddenly aware I had been staring too long, I snap my eyes down to her injured leg, which she had tried to hide. She shifted her weight to her other leg discreetly, but not discreet enough. I fought the urge to smile.

"I am indebted to you." I tell her as my mind travels to my son who was safe and sound thanks to her.

"A king is never indebted to anyone, my lord. The honor of being able to protect your son is enough for me." She says and I could not help but find it amusing. I smile despite it all and meet her eyes again.

"You really are quite _interesting_."

I dismiss Mantheniel and tell her to visit the healers before she heads to her chambers to ask for medicine for her foot, telling her that her limping came unnoticed. She had thanked me with a slight bow after looking totally embarassed and walked away, my eyes following her retreating figure until she was gone.

I make my way to the topmost part of the palace, a place that had a view of the lonely mountain. When I arrive there I was surprised to find Legolas, standing alone watching the mountain from afar. The cold air of winter greets me as I walk over to him.

"How did you know mom was the one?"

His question catches me off guard; he never asked questions about his mother. I was mostly at fault for this because I myself had refused to talk about her. I stand quietly beside him for a moment, remembering how I had met his mother. It was, of course, an arranged marriage made by my father. She was a princess from a faraway kingdom whose father had been kind and gracious to my own. I had not really loved her at first, she knew her way with a bow, a talent Legolas had possesed.

"I knew it the moment we went to a battle together." I tell him, he remains focused on the mountain as I continue my tale.

"We were still young then. An arranged marriage, althought Elrond already knew of our fate." I continue remembering how Elrond had been the one to tell our fathers that we should meet.

"We went to battle with our fathers, a small war really. I fell in love with her kindness and love of adventure." I smile remembering how she would often compete with me, laughing as she won.

"But how did you know it was _her?_ " He aks, his eyes now looking into mine.

"I just did." I answer; he looks away from me, staring again into the scene before him. Why was he asking me this all of a sudden?

"Elves only fall in love once, right?" His question got me curious but I decided not to question him and just answer whatever I could.

"Yes, except in one instance where the Valar would grant you a new love if they found you deserving." I explain, remembering the texts I once read about one High Elf that remarried after his first wife was killed.

"Would you? If you were given their blessing?"

"That is something I do not see happening for a long time." I tell him and he nods his head. The death of his mother had hardened my heart. I could not imagine being in the position of risking losing someone, I loved again. He was the only thing that I held dear on middle earth, and I hope by the Valar that he knew it. Immortality would mean nothing without my son.

 _Authors note: You may have noticed (of course you have) that I made a sort of back story on Thranduils wife. It plays an important role in my whole plot so yeah, I invented a fictional story for her. Ta-dahh!_

 _Anyways, yes. Thranduil still doesn't feel his attraction to Mantheniel but he will so bare with me! I promise it'll be worth it._

 _I'd be happy to take any comments or suggestions regarding anything from my story to lord of the rings and the hobbit itself. So feel free to type that in here. :D_

 _Again, thank you for the support. :)_


	13. XII - Ruthless Past

**Thranduils POV**

I watch as my people enjoy the feast of my son's return. A feast that had been postponed incidentally due to the unforeseen circumstances. The music played softly mingling with the sounds of laughter and soft whispers. The cold air whips through the courtyard, sending sounds of the silent rustling leaves to join the gathering. I straighten my back on my chair, wanting nothing more but to take off this ridiculous heavy material around me known as 'the kings cloak'. I was king and yet I did not even have the slightest power over my wardrobe.

My eyes notice a figure far off into a corner, watching the festivities as if I have been. I felt a bit disappointed to have seen her trade that beautiful white gown for something that my soldiers would normally wear. Her hair was still a mess around her, she looked like she had just come out of a trolls cave, _dragged_ out was more likely. Such beauty gone to waste, I comment in my head as I see another figure slowly making its way over to her.

My son had changed into a silver tunic detailed in gold and garnet. His blonde hair falls straight to his torso; even his hair had better composure than the one who was beside him. I smirk at my comment and decided to avert my eyes for I had done nothing but insult Mantheniel's unwomanly appearance in my head but I found it quite impossible for I grew curious as to why my son would approach her with such... _familiarity._

I watch them, making sure I would not be too obvious and see Mantheniel laugh at something he had just said, which made my brows stitch together. My son had said something... _amusing?_

"My lord?"

My eyes snap in attention to the elf beside me a smile quickly disappearing from his face as soon as my eyes landed on him.

"Falasdir." I say in acknowledgement, his eyes travel to where Mantheniel and my son were standing briefly before it settles into mine again.

"Your horse is ready, my lord." He informs me with a shadow of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I raise a brow not finding what he found amusing and got up from my seat causing a group of elves to look at me, even the one with the fiery eyes.

I lock eyes with her briefly for she looked away first aware of the fact that Falasdir has been looking back and forth from me to her. I bow to my people excusing myself and walk with Falasdir to the stables. I wanted to look around the forest myself; it was, after all, a beautiful night.

When we reach the stables, a thought occurred to me. Legolas asking me about his mother clearly had something to do with Mantheniel, for strange things had been happening since she had arrived in our kingdom. Maybe my son had grown fond of her.

"Would you do something for me, Falasdir?" I ask before he could turn and leave. I approach my horse tediously, running a hand from its mane to its nose.

"Of course, your grace." He does a short bow looking up at me, awaiting his orders. Falasdir is one whom I trusted among my soldiers. He believes in order as much as I do and he does not complain. Which makes him my least liked soldier.

"Would you send for Mantheniel? I would like her to ride with me."

This gets a surprised reaction from him causing me to doubt what I had just ordered. Was it surprising for a king to ride with a soldier? I did not think so but by the way, his expression was made; it was something he was not accustomed to.

"Of course, your grace. I shall send for her right away." He says a hint of doubt in his voice. He leaves then, leaving me in the solitude of the animals of my palace. I pull myself up my horse, a black stallion who was unnaturally bigger than most of the horses in my kingdom. After a few moments Falasdir had reappeared accompanied by the flame haired elleth, her face illuminated under the moonlight the expression on it told me she was just as confused as Falasdir.

She bows, her hair falling over her shoulders casting a dark shadow around her face when she looks up again I am taken aback by the way her eyes were under the moon, thinking how I should be used to it by now. I gesture for her to ride a horse and she merely nods her head making her way into the stables, Falasdir made it his business to accompany her. When she reappears, she looked rather gallant mounted on a white horse like she had been born to fight.

We start on our journey, Falasdir watching us from behind. I could feel he had a strange liking to the elleth riding with me. Her uniqueness was something that attracted the elves of my kingdom apparently. Could it be possible that my son has to? She was suitable enough.

We ride side by side silently; she had her eyes firmly on the path before us. The moon casting an eerie glow on the road ahead.

"I hope I did not take you away from an amusing night." I say suddenly causing her to turn her head towards me as if she had not realized I had been there all along. For a soldier she easily got frightened, or maybe she just acted this way around me. Either way, I did not find it to my liking.

"It is quite alright. I was about to retire anyway before Falasdir informed me of your...request." She says after a moment, pausing before saying the last word of her sentence.

"Retiring so early? Did the feast bore you?" I ask, slightly insulted for whoever thought of my feasts boring was someone who did not appreciate the simple things in life.

"Oh no, your majesty!" She exclaims, a surprised look on her face. She glances up at me for a while before averting her gaze. I was used to how people averted my gaze but how could you not want to look at something so unique a little longer?

"It's just that... I am not accustomed to feasts and celebrations." She explains, the sadness in her voice told me it was not something she had wanted.

"The only parties I have ever attended was that of celebrations of name days." She continues, she smiles at the last part making me curious as to whose name days she had been thinking about. I hear her let out a sigh before she continued to speak.

"Sadly, even those celebrations have ceased to exist after certain events." She finishes, a sad smile had now replaced the one a moment ago. We drowned in silence again. I focused on the road ahead, making a turn back to fully circulate the vicinity. She follows me in silence, her head lost in thoughts of name days and those _certain events._

"I do not mean to pry, but may I ask you something?" I ask her as we make our way around again, heading back to the direction of the palace.

"Of course, your grace."

"Are you fond of my son?"

My question catches her off guard as her eyes, now wide as saucers look at me. Even under the moonlight, the blush on her face was clear and visible.

She opens her mouth to speak when an arrow flies scratching her left cheek causing blood to drip out. I turn my horse around just as another arrow flies, missing me by seconds. A pack of orc's appeared out of the shadows, one or two had been carrying torches. How could I have been so blind as to not notice them? I pull out two of my swords just as one of them falls to the ground, an arrow pierced through its head. I glance at Mantheniel who had her hands around a familiar looking elvish bow.

"Falasdir had given it to me before we left since I had no weapons with me." She says, reading my mind. She aims for another one, hitting another perfect mark on the middle of its head.

"You really are not to be underestimated." I comment before getting off my horse. I would fight better on the ground. I hear her own feet hit the ground as she had followed my movement and gotten off her own horse. Before us, the orc pack had stopped to see whom it was they were up against. Their eyes trailing over to Mantheniel, growing wide with fear. Anger rushes through me as soon as I realized they were orcs from the previous war, orc's from that wretched place. I tighten my grip on my sword watching the moon light dance across the faces of the hideous creatures.

"It is the king."

I hear one of them say, spitting out the word 'king'.

"And the soldier with the flaming eyes." Another snicker, causing Mantheniel to cringe in disgust beside me.

"Are you going to continue talking you filth or would you like to die already?" I hear Mantheniel comment through gritted teeth. I hear them licking their mouths but they remained in place. A few feet away from us.

"So brave, just like the previous captain." One of the, who I presumed to be their leader, says teasingly and gets an arrow through its head as a response.

"I have no time for this." Mantheniel spits out before sending arrows their way, I watch them fall to the ground one by one before the rest of them decided to come towards us. The peaceful night was now disturbed with the loud clashing of metal blades and screams of pain as I easily beheaded and decapitated most of them. When there were little to no one left they all retreated, running back towards the darkness of the forest. I wipe my blade on my cloak as Mantheniel gently pulls herself up on her horse to pursue them.

"Leave them be." I order but she ignores it as the horse runs towards the darkness, leaving only her hair visible until the darkness too, swallowed it. I let out a frustrated grunt before hopping on to my own horse to pursue the stubborn elleth, passing by the borders of my kingdom. The orcs of Gundabad where one of the worst creatures in middle earth, ruthless and filthy. My anger had reached a limit, how dare she ignore a direct order from a king. How dare those orc's even show their faces to me? My blood is boiling as she became visible again, fending off a pack twice as large as the one that attacked us earlier.

In her hands, she had two orc blades, ones she probably took from one of the dead ones surrounding her. The putrid smell enters my lungs and disgust fills me. My eyes fall on the white horse that lay dead on the ground, I let out a breath to calm myself as I watch Mantheniel fight with such distaste, she almost looked savage and that is when I realized she did not need help at all. There was only one orc left between her and a tree, two orc blades on its neck pinning it on the large trunk.

It speaks the black language, teasing Mantheniel about how even if she killed a hundred of them, it would not bring 'him' back. What surprised me more was Mantheniel replying with the same black language, telling the orc how she would wipe middle earth of their filth for as long as she lived, and that would be long enough.

To my astonishment, the orc laughs as he is seconds away from death. He laughs as Mantheniel presses the two blades into its neck, causing the orc to choke out.

"He was quite a fighter. Too bad he had been so busy trying to protect _you._ " The orc says between chokes before he spits on her, she slices its head off in one swift motion.

"Gen Fuion! (You disgust me)" She spits out as the orcs body falls to the ground. She lets go of the blades in a daze, her eyes finding me standing in the corner. They were ablaze; filled with so much emotion I could not tell which emotion was more powerful.

"You should not let your emotions control you." I say and she winces as if she had just been insulted, her eyes boring into mine.

"You would not find it as easy if you were in my place." She hisses making me raise a brow at her.

"Do not tell me what is easy or not. I have lived longer in this forsaken world than you. Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?"

She does not move but continues to stare long and hard at me as if she wanted nothing more but to hit me, her hands curled in fists at her sides were becoming white. She breathes heavily before averting her eyes falling short on the horse that lay lifeless on the ground.

"Do you see now the cost of your foolishness?" I say making her shoulders flinch. I watch her stand for a moment before she proceeds to walk back towards the palace.

"You are seriously not thinking of _walking_ back to the palace."

She does not reply or even acknowledges me. Her stubbornness is infruriating and her disrespect was something I had not expected.

"You will ride with me back to the palace." I order, she whips around in a flash her eyes burning with anger.

"Do not tell me what to do. You may be king of this forest but you are not _my_ king." She snaps back making me angrier. She was entirely different from the one I had met in my throne room, the one who could not even look at me. I breathe heavily and watch her turn around again, walking towards the direction of the palace.

"You will do as I say for this is _my_ kingdom, and this is _my_ forest." I say the coldness in my voice was enough to make her stop walking but still she did not turn around.

"If you do not, however, I can find other means to bring you back to the palace even if I have to tie you up and drag you with me." I add. After a few moments of silence, she turns around slowly and I pull myself up my horse offering her a hand, which she expectantly refuses. She pulls herself up gracefully, avoiding my eyes.

"I had not asked to come here." She says under her breath. I chose to ignore it, already filled with too much anger that I could handle. I feel the familiar burn of my skin in my left cheek; I let out a breath as the wound is hidden again and order my horse to go back.

The trip back to the palace was silent. She had not made a sound but the small gasp she had let out when we passed by a garden of fireflies.

We arrive back at the palace with Falasdir waiting at the stables, leaning on a tree with a book in his hand. When he sees us his eyes grow wide with worry although most of them were directed to the stubborn mule behind me.

"A pack of orcs. I'll have to go back and burn them, along with faerl." Faerl meaning the white horse. Mantheniel jumps off the horse as if she had wanted nothing more but to be away from me and walked towards the palace doors.

"Accompany the _lady,_ Falasdir. She had been hit in the cheek. Make sure she gets it checked and healed." I tell him when he seemed in doubt as to what he was supposed to do.

"I shall take another group with me to burn the bodies. Tomorrow at dawn, we shall ride to scout the forest again."

He bows his head and proceeds to follow Mantheniel who had disappeared into the doors.

"And do let her take a bath." I call before turning the horse back to the path out the forest. I call a group of 6 elven soldiers to accompany me my thoughts still preoccupied with that _look_ she had had. As if, she had wanted to kill me. I find myself smirking, this elleth continues to prove worthy of such interest.


End file.
